


Man's Best Friend

by AlexHunt



Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [5]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Cats, Cats Vs Dogs, Dogs, F/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Pet, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Background & Synopsis: This takes place at Mal and Daenarya’s orphanage. Rayden and Lydo were their first two orphans they rescued. This takes place the day after A Rescue’s Rescue, where Lydo rescued a dog trapped in an abandoned building. They brought the dog back to the orphanage and bandaged up his broken leg. The kids are loving their new friend and doting over him.Threep returns from indulging at the palace, expecting to still be the center of attention.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Man's Best Friend

The Nesper wobbled up the steps of the orphanage, too full to fly after returning from a brief stay at the palace (their wine cellars and sweets pantries, to be more specific). After their heroic adventures, Threep expected to live a life of luxury, surrounded by all of life’s delicacies. And for a while, he had had just that. Then, Rayden came and changed things. He was initially[ against it](https://storyofmychoices.tumblr.com/post/623691966715199488/plan-b-once-a-thief); after all, he wasn’t, in fact, a house cat. However, there was something about how the child loved and adored him that was more satisfying than the sweetest Elven wine. The innocence and wonder in how he saw the world…plus, all the judgment-free belly rubs and ear scratches he could desire. 

Threep took a moment, preening his fur before letting himself in. He paused just inside of the door, waiting and expecting the children to welcome him with joyous fanfare, but no one came. His ears quirked, listening to the laughter and chatter coming from the other room.

“Well, I never—” He complained. “This is not the reception deserving of a being of my station. Hmph.”

Threep fluttered slowly toward the sound, if only to make more of an entrance, further reminding them of how remarkable he was. As he grew nearer, his fur stood on end and his nose scrunched at a new, unexpected scent. “Is that… Ugh!” A look of disgust shot across his face, as the nightmare of a realization set in. “Dog!”

The Nesper turned the corner, hoping he was wrong, hoping that even if he were right, the children would still rush to him, realizing he was far superior to any common street mutt.

“That’s a good boy, Scraps,” Lydo encouraged the dog as he attempted to stand on his newly bandaged leg. “I’ll take care of you.”

“He’s so cute!” Rayden beamed, petting the dog’s now clean, fluffy fur.

Daenarya had agreed to allow the pup to stay but insisted upon a bath before allowing him to remain in their home.

“Be careful, sweetie,” she interjected, knowing Rayden’s penchant to tightly hug all the animals. “He’s still weak. We want to give him time to rest. He’s had a hard life.”

“He’ll be okay though, right?” Lydo questioned, his eyes widening as he watched the dog try to limp forward.

“I think so. He has you to thank for that.” Mal winked, knowing Lydo really needed to hear that. He desperately wanted to do something to be a hero, and a hero he was to that dog who had been trapped under the broken tenant building. “You saved him. I know you’re his hero.”

Lydo smiled proudly as he and his brother doted over Scraps. “Like you?”

Mal nodded his agreement. “Even better, like you!”

The dog’s posture shifted and became tense, a low growl forming. 

“What’s wrong, boy?” The two children looked nervously at Scraps for an answer, while the answer they searched for fluttered behind them. 

Scraps’s growl quickly turned into a bark, which was met with a hiss from the Nesper hovering in the doorway.

The dog hobbled nearer the floating creature in order to further investigate. His head tilted side to side, trying to understand the flying cat. 

“Stop it!” Threep hissed, extending his claws outward as the dog attempted to jump up toward him. 

“Threep!” Daenarya scolded. “Stop it! You’re better than this.”

“No, he’s not!” Mal snickered, earning another hiss from the Nesper. 

“Scraps is staying with us, and if you want to stay here too, you’ll have to accept it,“ She insisted, crossing her arms to her chest. “I know you can manage that.”

"Don’t I get a say in this?” Threep complained, dodging the dog’s playful attention.

“ **I didn’t realize I needed your permission** …oh, wait, we don’t!” Mal retorted.

“It could have fleas!” Threep gasped in horror, keeping a good distance from the creature barking excitedly beneath him.

“Says the mangy cat-bat!” Mal scoffed, amused by the Nesper’s discontent. 

The dog’s tail wagged more excitedly, sensing the curious creature was not a danger. 

“Wouldn’t the creature be better suited for the outdoors? How do you know it isn’t feral?” He protested profusely. His nose wrinkled in repulsion. “Look at it… Think of the children. That beast could bite them at any moment.”

Lydo hugged the dog defensively. “Scraps is gentle and perfect.”

“Jealous of man’s best friend?” A smirk of satisfaction pulled on Mal’s lips as his brow raised. “Don’t you have a box to go try to fit into?”

Threep’s back arch as he hissed at the Rogue, claws extended. “I’m not a cat.”

Laughter rumbled from deep within his chest. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“KITTY!” Rayden cheered. He had been bouncing excitedly beneath the Nesper, waiting for him to notice him. “You’re back.”

Threep’s body relaxed, his head dipped to the side. He had been so focused on the mutt, he hadn’t noticed the child waiting for his attention. “Oh, why yes. I am. Good of you to notice.”

The young boy extended his arms upward toward the Nesper, begging him closer. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Threep admitted, fluttering down into the safety of Rayden’s arms. The warmth of his embrace calmed him. “I brought you a treat. It’s in my bag.” 

“Still the messenger boy?” Mal teased, but his words no longer seemed to have an effect.

Rayden retrieved the sack of honey cookies from the bag. “Can I have them now?” 

“Just one. Save the rest for after dinner,” Daenarya answered.

He searched for the largest cookie and broke it in half, giving one part to his brother. Rayden took the remaining piece and broke it in half again. “For my magic kitty!”

Threep’s eyes glistened from the sentiment. It took all his willpower to decline the decadent treat, “It’s yours.” He nestled further in the boy’s arms. “I already have what I wanted.” 

Rayden crunched the sweet dessert while snuggling Threep and scratching behind his ears, just like he knew the Nesper liked. 

Threep nuzzled into his neck, licking him gently, earning a light-airy laugh of delight from the boy as the Nesper’s tongue tickled.

Daenarya grasped Mal’s arm, stopping him before he could tease Threep over the gesture. “Not a word,” she whispered, giving him a warning look, before turning her attention back to the pair, happy to be reunited. 


End file.
